


in vino veritas

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: One moment the three of them are hanging out at Jackson’s, peacefully drinking wine. Next, they are discussing a lot of sex.





	1. pinot noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [я знаю: истина в вине](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372177) by hitamyu. 



> [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka) is my favourite beta! ♥

If he is telling the truth, Jinyoung is kinda confused about how it happens. One moment the three of them are hanging out at Jackson’s, peacefully drinking wine. Next, they are discussing a lot of sex. At first it is just sex in general, like a thing that happens in their lives but has nothing to do with the present moment. But gradually (although this transition is very understandable and only to be expected), so gradually they turn to a more practical side of the _thing_ and stop getting distracted altogether. (If one understands ‘distraction’ as a form of conversation and not as Jinyoung’s ability to wholly concentrate wording.)

It is also Yugyeom’s fault because of his cute knees that are peeping out from the holes in his jeans while he laughs and sits on the opposite side of the room, throwing his head back, sipping wine all leisurely. And Jackson, he can be guilty too. His knee is bent at an odd angle and it’s right near Jinyoung’s leg, so Jinyoung can see his infamous thighs within Jinyoung's arm's reach. To be sure, Jinyoung does look at his own arm, just to check if it has anything to do with Jackson’s hips.

“You both are just too old,” laughs Yugyeom, “you get tired too soon.”

Okay, so it is Yugyeom.

“Old, eh?” Jinyoung repeats after him. He carefully finishes his drink, emptying the cup to the last drop, and then leans back and accidentally (only not really and everybody understands that) finds himself closer to Jackson while his hand lands right on Jackson’s inner thigh.

“Old,” he says again, not to prove a point, but to fill this silence that keeps ringing in his ears. He crudely caresses Jackson’s thigh and feels how he stiffens in response. This feels different from a million times they touched each other as a joke before. And well, different is different. Jinyoung changes position again and finds Jackson’s warm lips. At the same time his hand rides up from Jackson’s thigh right to his groin.

Their kiss is very hurried because they are both new to each other. Jackson’s mouth tastes like red wine, and on Jinyoung’s toungue his taste mixes with the remains of white wine from Jinyoung’s own glass. It’s strange and marvelous and makes his head spin from how Jackson moves his hips up, as if he is trying to push into Jinyoung’s hand. Although he can’t feel much through thick jeans.

Yugyeom manages to shift from his round armchair to their sofa without them noticing (ha, as if Jinyoung could notice anything right now). He sits opposite of Jackson, and Jinyoung wants to reach with his other hand, grab his shirt and pull him closer so that Yugyeom crashed into Jackson and they all could entangle with each other in their wonderful mess. Right now this thought sounds great, especially because it can all be Yugyeom’s fault.

“Of course you are old,” murmurs Yugyeom into Jackson’s ear, but he is not quiet and Jinyoung can hear him quite alright, “without me.”

And he kisses Jackson too, while Jinyoung mechanically keeps his strokes along his zipper. Jinyoung wants to believe that Yugyeom is not drunk enough to have any stupid ideas like proving he is better than Jinyoung, because it goes without saying - they are better exactly like they are now, together. Jinyoung keeps touching Jackson and vaguely realises that Jackson is hard, and that Jinyoung is also hard himself, almost painfully so, and he is dying to touch himself. Someone should have warned him that watching two people you like a lot kiss would turn out to be so hot.

“Legs,” informs them Yugyeom palming Jackson’s thighs, and it’s a horribly horribly funny thing to hear from the most legful guy in the world. Jinyoung falls down laughing and lands right into Jackson’s shoulder which is somehow already semi-naked (the question is when did his shirt slithered down). Not that Jinyoung minds though, and the way Jackson somehow squeezes his hand between Jinyoung and the back of the sofa to touch Jinyoung’s butt is also fine, Jinyoung has no objections.

“There’s lube in my bedroom,” says Jackson. Even in ordinary times he has a voice of a phone sex operator (no, Jinyoung haven’t imagined certain things, no way), but now it sounds even deeper, maybe because of the arousal or maybe Jackson is always like this after kissing somebody. They can learn a whole lot of different things about each other tonight. And about themselves too. For example Jinyoung didn’t know that Jackson’s hands on his ass combined with that kind of voice can make him want to squeal in a most embarrassing manner. “Condoms too.”

Of course, who was the most studious of them all during the sex-ed?

Their trip to the bedroom is amazingly easy and uneventful, if one ignores the way Jinyoung leads their way by carefully swaying his hips with every step, and Jackson and Yugyeom sometimes being very vocal with their thoughts on this topic. Sometimes - because they keep busy kissing each other and doing God knows what else. Jinyoung tries not to pry or he won’t last till everything Jackson has promised them.

Yugyeom catches him at the door of the bedroom, pulls in from behind, traces his lips along Jinyoung’s neck, lightly licks his earlobe. Jackson squeezes past them fulfilling a role of a generous host that has everything they need. Yugyeom rubs his hips on Jinyoung from behind, murmuring something about walking like in a Brazilian carnival.

“Say hi to Brazil,” instantly parrots Jackson in English and proudly raises a hand full of condoms. It’s terribly funny, again, and Jinyoung gets tangled in his own jeans trying to finally get rid of them, which in turn makes Yugyeom laugh too. It’s good that Yugyeom is very understanding and always knows what Jinyoung needs, so he helps him take off his shirt and an undershirt too. Then he just bends over a little bit to caress Jinyoung’s nipple with his tongue.

When Jackson joins them on the bed (amazingly comfortable for three people as it turns out, just the right size), he has a terribly obscene and smug face.

“Peach flavour,” he giggles heinously. He is overdressed compared to both Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung pinches Yugyeom’s ass and, having decided right away that it’s not enough, bites his neck as well. Yugyeom shouldn’t have exposed it like that earlier, when they were drinking peacefully.

“Hey, why me!’ he cries.

“It’s probably your doing,” mutters Jinyoung and pouts. Jackson hugs him and initiates a kiss this time. It’s more measured and persistent than the first time, like he got a chance to get used to it and there is nothing more natural than kissing Jinyoung above Yugyeom’s naked stomach. The shirt falls to the floor, and Yugyeom unbuttons Jackson’s jeans and pushes them down together with his briefs.

Peach flavoured lube proves to be alright when Yugyeom spreads it on his hands and starts to jerk Jackson off. Jinyoung finally has a chance to put his hands on his own cock in an almost painful grip.

“How do people usually do it when there are three of them?” he asks and Yugyeom stares back at him with a completely cloudy look, like he can’t believe Jinyoung is able to speak coherently right now. “Like, we can do it together from both sides? Or someone can be in the middle? Or-”

“Or I just want to suck you off,” grins Jackson moving between Jinyoung’s legs. Well, what can he say, it’s a perfect choice, and Jinyoung is ready to break down into molecules from the first sensation of Jackson’s hot plush lips around the crown of his cock. He squeezes his eyes shut the moment Jackson takes him fully into his mouth, moans loudly and listens as his moan mixes with Yugyeom’s heavy breathing. Jinyoung opens his eyes, because Jackson giving him a blowjob is not and everyday occasion (which is a pity probably), and it would be very stupid to miss the show. A thought shoots through him like a gunshot: Jackson is pretty. It is not something new, but Jackson is right here with his pretty mouth that teases the head of Jinyoung’s dick, and then he licks along the length and then just sucks.

Jackson has beautiful hands, his back is full of muscles, and behind him is Yugyeom. He is also beautiful, but more familiar, and he is rubbing himself on Jacksons backside and jerks himself off in pace with Jackson’s movements, and that is strange and normal at the same time. Yugyeom’s mouth is half open, and Jinyoung desperately wants him to moan aloud too, and make it louder.

Jacksons gulps him down one more time, then he slides off Jinyoung’s cock and leans his cheek into Jinyoung’s thigh. He is panting too. Jinyoung puts his hand down and carefully caresses Jackson’s hair and cheek, but he grows impatient and finishes himself off very-very quickly and maybe paints Jackson’s face with a droplet of sperm or more. He can’t say he regrets this much, even if he does. Jackson comes a bit later with a faint cry, and he pushes backwards into Yugyeom. And it probably makes Yugyeom come if he hasn’t already before that. They are truly so tangled and messy right now, all three of them together. The sheets reek of the mixture of them, their wine and their stupid peach flavoured lube. 

“I gonna crash,” Yugyeom says pitifully somewhere from the side (who is old and tires too quickly now, huh?). He is quickly reprimanded by Jackson for trying to go to sleep before a proper shower. To tell the truth, Jackson doesn’t rush into the shower himself, he’s lying spread-eagled on Jinyoung and traces lazy kisses into his collarbone.

“You should try touching the inner side of his elbow,” shares Yugyeom, “he is terribly sensitive there.”

Jackson is a good boy, very obedient, so he does that, and it tickles, it makes Jinyoung laugh and he is very happy really. Involuntarily he remembers all his various ideas about what to do when there are three of them together again. Maybe he shouldn’t put them off too much.


	2. bellini

Yugyeom appears at the doorstep of Jinyoung’s room even before they have time to press the button and stop the broadcast. Surprisingly he’s behaving himself: doesn’t make any sounds, doesn’t try to sneak into the frame, doesn’t even do anything improper to sabotage their broadcast without announcing his own presence. Well, that’s Yugyeom for you, you can expect anything from him including inappropriately timed striptease dancing (on the other hand, when the timing is right you shouldn’t have any particular expectations, Jinyoung does remember the senseless wiggling of Yugyeom’s bony butt in the choreography room).

So, surprisingly Yugyeom lets them finish the vlive and only then swoops next to them, fitting his aforementioned bony ass right up against Jackson’s cheek. Jackson is delighted with his new neighbour, Jinyoung is delighted with Jackson’s reaction, so all three of them are laughing without any particular reason or purpose - as always.

“Why did you come?” Jinyoung stretches his hand above the top of Jackson’s head. “I thought you wanted to go to the gym?”

“Already finished,” Yugyeom covers Jinyoung’s hand with his own and listlessly shakes them from side to side bumping this improvised lock into Jackson’s forehead. “But then I saw the notification on the phone and wanted to join you.”

“Did you come right from the gym then?” Jackson pointedly holds his nose and turns away from Yugyeom. He is nearly pressing into Jinyoung’s cheek this way, as if saying that he doesn’t approve of the smelly companion. “You’re probably sweaty, go away.”

Yugyeom lets go of Jinyoung’s hand and plops down on them both with a satisfied giggle.

“Of course I took a shower first, hyung.”

Jinyoung can see the proof of his words: his hair is still damp and all his makeup is already gone right to the last trace of a concealer. So if Jinyoung rolled Yugyeom who is now laying on his stomach slightly lower to his hips he could push up a bit and clearly count the freckles on his face one by one. Not that Jinyoung needs to do it that badly, he already knows each and all of them as if they were his own. Jackson is situated a bit far from the freckles, his nearest neighbours are still the ass and the legs, Yugyeom’s endless miles of legs dressed in soft sweatpants. They are just like the ones Jackson wears himself, only longer. 

They are keeping quiet for a bit. Yugyeom is silently typing something on his phone, Jackson closes his eyes (or seems to do it). Jinyoung would gladly follow his example, but between the three of them Yugyeom is the only one who has washed off his makeup. If Jinyoung falls asleep in full war paint, tomorrow he is better not show his face to the world. Jackson shouldn’t sleep right now either, so Jinyoung carefully fondles his hip somewhere under Yugyeom. 

Okay, maybe he should have better used his words instead, because his hand instantly burns with memories of how something just like this ended the last time. Jinyoung can practically feel his ears burning right now. Well, nobody can see him, right? And no one here thinks the same thoughts as him. Right? 

Jackson traces his fingers along Yugyeom’s shirt counting his ribs and as if by accident pausing right where he logically knows lays the image of the flower. Yugyeom giggles again - it tickles - and hides his face in the bedding. His shoulders are going up and down right before Jinyoung’s face while Jackson’s fingers are tracing circles on the fabric hiding the tattoo. 

“As if you’ve never seen or touched it before,” scoffs Jinyoung. He regrets his words right away, because it instantly raises Jackson’s shackles.

“Don’t show off, King.”

Yugyeom laughs once again, and Jackson pouts and pushes out his lips as far as they can go, and he’s sitting too close to Jinyoung. Most of the time all three of they seem pretty normal, but the truth is that every time Jinyoung sees Jackson pouting, licking or biting his lips (sometimes Jackson even looks right into Jinyoung’s eyes while doing it), Jinyoung’s definition of ‘normal’ appears suddenly distorted. And tonight he has Jackson’s naked shoulders, and his naked skin is right next to him. And all Jinyoung can think about is Jackson’s naked back between his own spread legs.

And the low sound of his moans when Jinyoung touches his cock.

And how hot it is when Jackson and Yugyeom are kissing right before Jinyoung’s eyes.

Afterwards, it turned out that Yugyeom thinks that time wasn’t something abnormal. At least nothing that should prevent them from repeating the experience altogether. “Fucking provocateur,” thinks Jinyoung when Yugyeom slightly bends under Jackson’s hands and sends a bright smile to Jinyoung. After the concert they are all tired, and tomorrow is another one, and as a matter of principle Jinyoung is not ready to…

“We spent so much time at your house making up those _Phoenixes_ ,” scoffs Jinyoung and takes off Jackson’s hat to compellingly ruffle his hair. These waters are deep and he doesn’t want to look back. At least this time he is sober. All of them are sober. “And you never even saw it?”

“Exactly, hyung,” Yugyeom practically jumps in his seat, “we only came up with them!”

Jinyoung scoffs again listening half-heartedly to Jackson’s absent-minded speech about the depths of a genuine creative process. He helps Yugyeom to pull off his shirt. Jackson has already seen the tattoo of course: Yugyeom is well known to parade around the house wearing just his underwear, or at least missing the top. Also they constantly change costumes during concerts, so it is clear that the real point here is to touch. Looking at Yugyeom’s body stretched between the two of them, Jinyoung himself is dying for that touch again: the flower, the letters, all of Yugyeom if he is truthful with himself.

“I don’t want to know how you wrote yours with Bambam,” concludes his thought Jackson. “Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung turns his head answering this call and Jackson catches him in a kiss.

Yugyeom is probably right and will always be right because right now, this second, Jinyoung can’t think of anything that could be a valid reason to stop the many-many kisses with Jackson from happening in the future. Jinyoung likes them, it’s crazy how much he likes them, and they are completely different from kissing Yugyeom. Yugyeom is the best of course, and Jinyoung wouldn’t want to lose this thing that they have, but it turns out that Jackson is the best too and Jinyoung can’t lose him either. Before he never knew that there could be more than one best thing, that he could have several of them - and how different they would be.

Jinyoung is warm, hot and hard and very-very good even if kissing while laying on one side when Yugyeom is pressing on both of them is not exactly what one would call comfortable. Jackson seems to be good too, because when they peel off each other he smiles his simple happy smile and bites Jinyoung’s ear, letting himself catch up his breath. Jinyoung’s hat follows Jackson’s under the bed. Disgustingly satisfied looking Yugyeom crawls above them to the other side of the bed all the while getting rid of his pants and helping Jackson do the same.

Jinyoung is so mesmerized with how Jackson touches Yugyeom’s tattoos at first with his fingers - but it’s on the naked skin now - and then finally with his tongue, that he almost forgets to pull off one leg of his own trousers. He probably looks ridiculous wearing only his briefs and one leg of his trousers, but he’s so hard he barely remembers to breathe.

“Why are all my hyungs such asses?” cheerfully and loudly asks Yugyeom and slaps Jackson’s asscheek dressed in red boxers.

“Mark’s ass is non-existent, I couldn’t find it even when I lived with him for three years.”

“ _My hyungs_ ,” repeats Yugyeom deliberately emphasizing the words and stretches his hand to repeat the slap on Jinyoung. He is still being a provocateur of course, but it’s good that Jinyoung has him and Jinyoung and Jackson both have him. Yugyeom’s dick is very well contoured under the fabric of his underwear (which is not surprising at this point really), and Jinyoung is again overwhelmed by a hot wave of, basic really, knowledge that he is hung. Jinyoung touches him with his hand, squeezes his balls. For some reason right now he wants Yugyeom to fuck him, hard and fast like he can right here while Jackson watches.

In the pocket of Jackson’s sweatpants lying half under the bed they find the condoms. There are several of them.

“I get if when it’s my house,” mumbles Jackson and smacks Jinyoung on the crook of his elbow brazenly using the knowledge he got the last time they were together. “But why am I being the most responsible this time too?”

“Yugyeom probably skipped sex ed,” Jinyoung finds this time the most suitable to tattle about their trainy years.

“But I got lucky with practice material,” Yugyeom is easy to catch the joke as expected even if the answer distracts him from Jackson’s collarbones, “and I know where you keep the lube in your suitcase.”

While Yugyeom shamelessly makes a mess out of Jinyoung’s stuff, Jinyoung rolls Jackson so he can lay on him and with their underwear finally gone they can freely rub off each other with their erections. Jinyoung blindly finds slightly wet head of Jackson’s cock with his hand and tenderly rubs it with his thumb. This small gesture still makes Jackson moan out loud, deep and throaty, and breathe out something in Chinese into Jinyoung’s mouth. Right about then Yugyeom pushes a couple of lubed fingers into Jinyoung and with other hand shares with them the rest of the tube.

“My practice says,” he breathes hard into Jinyoung’s neck, “that it’s also better this way.”

He is right of course, so Jinyoung wets his hand before touching Jackson again, full length of him this time, and then presses their cocks in his closed fist together. Yugyeom carefully pushes in from behind, switching to a more hard pace right away just as Jinyoung wanted before.

Jackson puts his hand on Jinyoung’s and this is probably what Jinyoung wanted before too even if he didn’t realise it himself. Maybe everything about Jackson is what Jinyoung wants subconsciously; he didn’t get it with Yugyeom right away either. It is unbearably good how Jackson pulls him into a long kiss again, sucking on his lips and moaning in his mouth, and how he bends in his embrace pushing into both their grips. To tell the truth it is better than the last time, because turns out alcohol really does dampen the senses.

Yugyeom’s movements slow down but he goes deeper with every push. Jinyoung feels him stop altogether, painfully squeeze Jinyoung’s lower back and come, pulling out his dick almost right away. Jinyoung is on the brink too, he lasts a couple of movements more before his vision becomes cloudy and orgasm washes over him. His sperm spills on their hands, Jackson’s stomach and hips.

For the first time in his life Jinyoung has the urge to bend down and lick his own sperm just because he wants to lick Jackson’s ripped and beautiful stomach. He really wants to do it right now, but still saves it for some next time. Jinyoung really doesn’t have any doubts that there will be a next one now.

“What did you say in Chinese?” Yugyeom pushes Jinyoung’s bangs out of his face and with a delicate gesture traces the tips of his fingers down his cheek. 

“Don’t remember,” answers Jackson right away, and at that moment Jinyoung and Yugyeom share the same thought: he is lying. 

Maybe this will become more clear next time too.


	3. chuhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags for this chapter. :)

Jinyoung exits the shower and sits down on the bed. He’s wearing a bathrobe and, as always, nothing underneath. He has wet hair, wet ears and droplets of water on his neck too. Yugyeom who has previously been laying around reading (would you believe that) a book sits up to lick them off his skin, practically purring during the process. Jinyoung glances at the book cover: it’s some rubbish about self-understanding that Yugyeom probably picked up from Jaebum.

Jinyoung himself cannot concentrate on reading. His head cannot perceive the text properly and wants nothing but stupid Youtube videos. Jinyoung watches a clip about French truck drivers, then switches to some funny moments from Super Mario which in truth are obviously not that funny. Maybe he’s just too tired.

“What time is it in Amsterdam?”

“You’ve got a phone in your hand,” immediately responds Yugyeom, and only then Jinyoung realises he has spoken out loud. “Naver knows. ”

The time difference is seven hours, thinks Jinyoung. Seven hours ago they were sitting in the waiting room, Mark was drinking water, Jaebum made a phone call to Nora, and the choreographer was due to come in any minute to round them all up for stretches. Jackson has the same time now, but he’s probably more busy because he has a day shooting. And a morning shooting. And one in the evening too. They have shootings all the time because they came to Amsterdam with a purpose.

Yugyeom pets Jinyoung’s knee.

“You miss him," he says. His voice is very calm and serious which at the first glance seems all wrong to Jinyoung: well, shouldn’t Yugyeom be more upset that Jinyoung misses Jackson right this moment when the two of them are sitting here together? Jinyoung himself should also be probably more worried that Yugyeom doesn’t seem that much upset about Jinyoung missing Jackson.

And Jackson, that ass, isn’t worried about anything at all in his Amsterdam. No, really. That ass. 

“I miss him too,” says Yugyeom and smiles. He gets up, sits right before Jinyoung and reassuringly pecks him on the lips. Jinyoung stretches to kiss him back, deeper and harder than before. Life is always so easy for Yugyeom, so he just continues to exchange kisses with Jinyoung, strokes his hip up getting closer and closer to his dangerously naked cock that has particular reactions to all the touching that’s been going on. And at the same time he repeats in a whisper:

“You’ve got a phone in your hand.”

Jackson won’t answer anyway, thinks Jinyoung and pushes Facetime button. Jackson has a shooting.

///

Jackson’s phone annoyingly and demandingly rings in his pocket while Jackson himself goes up in the elevator. It’s a break and they already had dinner and calls are kinda inconvenient right now, so he turns it off without looking. Afterwards he sees it was a Facetime call and reflexively touches his chin. He should probably have a shave first, then have video calls with anyone. And he’s better do it now before they start recording again.

Before shaving he takes off his shirt. Well, everyone has their own habits, right? He puts the phone nearby and only then sees the name on the screen. The razor doesn’t leave its place on a 5-star bathroom shelf near a 5-star jacuzzi on which Jackson braces himself with his naked back when he sits down. He almost presses the call back button, almost - with a pause small enough to fit a thought that this jacuzzi looks as big as a pool when he’s alone, and isn't it interesting, how would it look for three people?

Just a hunch, smiles Jackson to himself when he sees someone else, except Jinyoung, on the screen. Jinyoung is silent, and Jackson is silent back, he just looks at an obviously fresh red mark on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Hi,” says Yugyeom, “how’s Amsterdam? Did you just wake up?”

“It’s only seven hours difference,” Jinyoung’s lips form into a smile, but he looks only at Jackson, even when he addresses Yugyeom. The smile is aimed probably at them both. “Gyeom-ah, it’s an evening over there.”

Jackson nods and talks a bit about Amsterdam, about channels, how he almost got run over by a cyclist and how he almost run over a cameraman himself, how the dinner and that even kids found something that they liked to eat, and now he has a small break so he went up in his room and just sits there. 

“And you don’t answer your phone,” grouchingly continues Jackson's tale Jinyoung. Yugyeom moves closer to the screen and mutters:

“Maybe he was in the shower, hyung. Can’t you see he’s sitting there all naked!”

“I’m wearing my pants,” quickly corrects him Jackson and stupidly tries to cover his nipples. Even though, one, they are not in the frame, and two, those two are the last people he should cover himself from.

“Jinyoungie-hyung does not,” giggles Yugyeom and bites Jinyoung’s ear right there on the screen and right when Jackson is looking. Jinyoung goes a little red but can’t ignore the touch so he slightly closes his eyes when without discontinuing the call Yugyeom traces his lips down his neck and hides his face in the place between Jinyoung’s neck and his shoulder. He should probably stop them himself, thinks Jackson, but continues to watch. It’s obvious that next Yugyeom touches Jinyoung somewhere below - his cock maybe or maybe he caresses his balls, maybe spreads his ass cheeks - because Jinyoung on screen squeezes his eyes shut, opens his mouth and makes a noise very familiar to Jackson which means he is asking for more.

It’s clear that there won’t be time for a shave.

Couple of seconds later Jinyoung’s ass covers all of the screen, and Jackson is dying to bite, and lick, and then bite him again. His mouth fills with saliva and without any better alternative he licks his own fingers.

“We can see you too,” reminds him Yugyeom in a deep voice and sharply spanks Jinyoung on his ass. Jinyoung shouts and twitches in response, and it’s only natural, but why the fuck does Jackson’s hips try to move forward too? He involuntarily lowers his hand and pushes away the fabric of his pants which, oddly enough, doesn’t help to get rid of a desperate hard-on there. 

“Unless you mean only yourself, Yugyeom-ah,” belatedly smiles Jackson into the camera.

“I can’t see shit,” comes Jinyoung muffled confirmation, he’s panting heavily after every word. On the other hand there’s nothing to see much, not that Jackson is planning to move the camera to show his abs or a bit lower when with some difficulty he pulls down his pants and takes his hard cock out of his boxers. 

It doesn’t stop Yugyeom from showing his though. Jackson can very clearly see how he lubes his hand and starts jerking himself off, and now another hand appears from outside of the frame - which means Jinyoung has probably moved.

And then finally Jackson can see Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can see Jackson.

“Sseun-ah,” Jinyoung’s breathing is hard and short, but he still manages to laugh, “without you there are no condoms. We both forgot to buy some.”

“I put some in your bag,” blurts Jackson, “in Bangkok.”

“He took the wrong bag,” bemoans Yugyeom. “Hyuuung, agh.”

And he can’t even say which one of them he is talking to right now, because it may be Jinyoung who is jerking Yugyeom off, but Jackson can feel it with his skin that both of them try to tell him how much they miss him. To tell the truth, he didn’t want to be that emotional right now or ever, because these feelings prevent Jackson from his orgasm. Fucking Facetime. God bless people who created Facetime.

Jinyoung takes a place between Yugyeom’s legs - they continue to diligently share with Jackson everything that’s going on - and fits both of their cocks into his fist. Jackson’s mind runs a bit too wild imagining how he could sit there with them and the pulsing head of his cock would bump into their wet cocks and he could place a hand above of near Jinyoung’s hand and they could jerk off together, all three of them, at the same time. 

Someone raises the phone so he can see their faces and not their cocks, and Jinyoung is unbearably, terribly pretty, and he sharply bites his lower lip which is already red and puffy from all the kisses. Yugyeom bends over to kiss him once more, and Jackson is again stuck imagining how he could do that too. Kiss Jinyoung, do the thing Jinyoung does now when he pinches Yugyeom’s nipple, make him close his eyes and moan wildly.

Can they have all this when he comes back and when they come back home too?

Jackson caresses the wet tip of his own cock with his wobbly thumb, and jerks his fist very fast up and down along the shaft. Afterwards he only presses a bit more strongly near the base and comes - smearing with sperm on the new pants he bought just today that were lying nearby. Oh well.

“Jackson-hyung is the first one,” breathes Yugyeom out and throws his head back, so tрe next couple of seconds Jackson can watch how Jinyoung smears his neck and throat with kisses and presses his forehead into Yugyeom’s wet shoulder when they both come. He can’t see their cocks or the sperm, but after two times they’ve had he managed to remember their every sigh and every expression, and sometimes the speed with which he got used to all that slightly scares him. But not this time, this time all Jackson wants to do is to reach out for a tissue to clean himself up and never forget how he got to come while watching sex happening on the other side of the world, like some kind of his personal porn custom made exclusively for Jackson Wang and no one else. By his own… fuck knows how he should call them. His own Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung lays with his cheek on Yugyeom’s shoulder and watches the camera with cloudy eyes. Yugyeom’s hand appears in the frame and brushes away Jinyoung’s hair so it doesn’t fall into his eyes. Jackson doesn’t not know what sucks him faster into this deep and dangerous vortex - their fiery hot sex or this stupid tenderness which they share between the three of them.

“Jackson-ahhh,” draws out Jinyoung, “wanna see you.”

“You can see me,” snorts Jackson somehow embarrassed, and Yugyeom bursts out laughing in the background. He waves at the camera:

“He means not you, but your cock. Or ass. And not so much as ‘see’ as ‘touch’.”

“I’ll buy condoms here,” promises them Jackson. “I’ll lose the kids at some point and will buy them.”

They can have all that and maybe even something better.


End file.
